Atara Jansen
by Mary Lou Arachnia
Summary: Atara Jansen is a new student at the Jedi academy on Yavin4.However, master Luke and Kyle Katarn notice a great amount of potential in her. The force is strong in her. This story is taken from the view of Atara.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars. Nor do I own any of the characters. Star Wars was created by George Lucas, but I did creat Atara Jansen and Landen.

Atara Jansen-

I was worried after I got off of the shuttle. I knew that I was about to meet Master Luke, Leia Organa's brother. (Leia Organa is the mother of my soon-to-be-Jedi master–friend Jaina Solo.)

The shuttle, the Raven Eclipse, was surprisingly cold. I guess it felt that way since I had just come from Tatooine (that's where the other students and I had to meet up so the shuttle could pick us all up.) I had to borrow one of the Jedi's robes to keep me warm.

The temple was large. There were Jedi and padawan's everywhere. And I thought that their numbers were supposed to be thinner.

"Atara! Hey!" Jaina walked towards me. She looked older and more professional. I saw her light saber and it scared me.

"It's good to see you again," I said to Jaina. We began to talk but not for long since Master Skywalker called us into the Massassi temple. At least, I think that's what it's called. Jaina was talking fast trying to explain everything to me.

I went in and I noticed that many of the students were of other species such as twi'leks, and rodians. But the one person I took great notice of was a…. boy? Or was he a man? I didn't know his age. Out of childhood, yet quite handsome. I think I blushed!

"Welcome new students. I'm Master Luke Skywalker."

"I'm Mara Jade."

"And I'm Kyle Katarn."

"We'll be teaching you here at the temple. It is a great honor to be accepted by the Jedi, but don't let your ego cloud thoughts. Here you will learn to use the force and learn other skills. And as Jedi, you…." I lost focus when I noticed Jaina come in. She almost looked troubled. Her brother came in, too. I sensed something was wrong. And then I looked over at the boy. He was already looking at me. I gave him a weak smile.

"And Atara," I perked up at the sound of my name.

"You will be assigned to Kyle Katarn." SITH SPIT! I didn't hear anything Master Luke said! But I still gave him a smile and nodded my head.

"All right students, you should get with your mentors now. They have a lot to teach you, and you have a lot to learn. May the force be with you." After every student went to their "mentors" that were standing around the room, I began to walk towards Jaina to ask her what's wrong. Plus master Katarn was standing next to her, along with Master Skywalker and his wife. The boy was also heading in the direction I was.

"We have a problem. We've gotten some transmissions from my mother…"

"What's wrong?" I asked, but I was afraid I was being intrusive. However, if something was wrong with Leia Organa, I just had to know about it.

Jaina looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't really say. It's private."

I nodded. "I understand." I began to walk away when I noticed the boy was coming at me. He was smiling. So I began to walk towards him.

"Hi, I'm Atara."

"I'm Landen. It's nice to meet you." I smiled again, a smile that said "Right back at you."

"So who were you assigned to?" I asked.

"The same as you. Kyle. Weren't you listening?" I nodded my head That's when Kyle appeared behind me.

"So are you ready to become Jedi?" Landen and I nodded, yet Landen kept his eye on me. "Good. Now I'm not going to start your lessons until tomorrow because I think you should get to know your surroundings."

"Yes Master Katarn," I said.

"Please, call me Kyle."

"Sure Kyle," said Landen.

"Well, off you go. Come back here tomorrow. I'll send for you when it's time. May the force be with you."

"Well, here's your room. Well, our room. We're going to have to bunk together." Jaina was actually happy. I was happy. I really didn't get to see her often before, but since I came here last time (when Master Skywalker noticed that I was strong with the Force) I've been able to see more of her.

My bed and room was small, but I could deal with it.

"I noticed you were speaking to Landen. What do you think of him?" Jaina was smiling and almost laughing.

"What? He's a nice guy. Why are you laughing?" Jaina just shook her head and smiled. That was when her face became sad. I knew what it was about.

She sat down and bit her lip.

"I'm scared to ask, but what's wrong?" I sat down beside her.

"My mother might be in danger."

"Why?"

"Somebody tried to assassinate her yesterday." My eyes opened wider. 'Assassinate? WHY!' I thought.

"Uncle Luke is going to see her. I asked to come, but he wishes that I continue my training."

"I'm really sorry. She's going to be fine though. I mean, your uncle's going. And he's the best Jedi out there." She looked at me with a small smile. "Thank you."

"And I won't tell any one. Your secret's safe."

Willingly, we went to bed. I didn't realize how tired I was.

Morning came earlier than I had thought it would. I could hardly open my eyes.

When I went to the bathroom to wash my face, I felt a familiar presence outside of our accommodations. I immediately got dressed and quietly came out the door.

"I know you're out their, Landen. There's no point in hiding." Landen came from behind the corner and was smiling. "I just thought it was a good idea to wait for you. Especially since I'm going to be training with you for a long time." I blushed again.

"Okay, well since we are going to be training together I might as well get to know you. Where are you from?" I wanted to know all of the stuff about him.

"Coruscant. I never really lived in one place there, though."

"Why?"

"I was an orphan. And I didn't have any credits or a place to live. I just drifted." Oh my!

"I'm… I'm so sorry. That's horrible!"

"That's okay. I'm living a better life now. I get to become a Jedi now and I get to know you." Oh how his face lit up when he said that! I was so glad that I was going to get to know him.

"Anyway, where are you from?"

Oh no. A secret I couldn't tell!

"Um… Coruscant. My mother knew Leia Organa Solo. I was basically raised alongside Jaina and her brothers. But that was when I was an infant. They were forced to move to different planets for protection. But I stayed close to their mother. She's practically my mother."

Just then we had entered the main hall. Kyle had been waiting for us, and came toward us.

"All right now. Let's get started. We're going to one of the training grounds. You're going to learn your core force powers there and some lightsaber forms." I couldn't wait! I'd been waiting for this for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

The training grounds were rather large, I thought. So many different areas, doors, grounds, and other such things, and the buildings there were so… strange. It was peaceful, though. But I didn't understand how this could be used for training. There wasn't equipment or anything… or lightsabers! How were we supposed to do lightsaber training if we didn't have them? I was about to ask, but Landen beat me to it.

"Kyle, how are we supposed to do lightsaber training if we don't have one?" Kyle chuckled a little before answering. "You're smart kid. Well, first off we're going to work on learning Force powers, like how to make objects levitate in the air or to jump higher. Then, if I think you're ready, we'll work a little with the lightsaber." He then pulled out two lightsabers from behind his back and tossed them to Landen and me. "I hope you like the color blue. These are just your starting lightsabers. You'll create your own when you've gained more experience." I looked at the lightsaber. When I first held it, I felt enlightened, happier. It was a wonderful feeling, but I could imagine I wouldn't feel the same way when I was fighting for my life with one!

"First we're going to work on meditation. It will help us connect with the Force. Remember, every time you feel restless or you feel disturbed, or just feel like relaxing, meditate. It'll help you. So both of you, sit down now…"

Meditation took much longer than I expected. In the end, though, I felt more at peace and yet stronger. I also gained something: a new way of seeing and feeling my surroundings. It was as if I had been reborn. I had a keener sense of sight; I could see figures moving behind walls. I could hear better; I could hear the thoughts of both Landen and Kyle. I could feel the bird that flew through the sky; how wonderful and free it felt! How amazing the Force is!

"We're going to do some small exercises to see how well you can control the Force. The first one is…" he put a small rock on the ground "to move this rock from the ground to your hand without moving. Landen, you can go first." Landen nodded his head. He stuck his hand out and looked at the rock intensely.

"Clear your mind," said Kyle. "Focus all your attention on the rock. Feel the Force running through you." For a moment, nothing happened, but then the rock began to quiver. Ever so slowly, it rose, higher and higher until it came to the height that his arm was at. Then it came closer. I faced Landen, smiling. He had a huge grin on his face. Finally, It landed gracefully in Landen's hand.

"Good job, kid! You're on your first steps to becoming a Jedi! It may not seem like much, but it's a huge success."

"Yes! Congratulations!" I said while giving him a friendly hug. "Thank you very much. Now, I believe it is Atara's turn, isn't it?" Landen said as he threw the rock on the ground, slightly farther than the place where his was. "All right kid, same thing. Just clear your mind, and feel the force running through you." I took a deep breath while turning to face the rock. I looked at it long and hard before stretching my arm out. Suddenly, I heard a voice, whispering _'feel the Force.'_ I closed my eyes, for a moment wondering what that voice was, but then I laid my attention on the rock. I focused on it, visualizing it moving towards my hand. Instantly, I felt something light land in my hand. I opened my eyes to find that the light object was the rock. I could feel my eyes opened wide and my jaw drop. 'That was fast!' I thought.

"Wow, kid! You picked that up quick. You'll be a Jedi in no time!" I still couldn't believe it. How did I do that so fast? "All right, now we can move on to the light saber. I was going to make you work on Force powers a little more, but I think you're ready." Kyle began to walk away. I started to follow, but before I could take a step, Landen stopped me.

"Are you okay? You seem a little… I don't know, like you saw a ghost." I looked at him and tried to smile. "I'm just surprised." But that wasn't just it. What was that voice?

"Hello? What are you kids waiting for?" Kyle asked us, almost yelling (yet it was a joking yell).

"Nothing!" I yelled back and walked ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is told from a different narrator, not Atara Jansen._

Atara had a dream that night… a strange dream. Little did she know, she'd had this one before… in a more "realistic state" however.

**_It was five years before, when Atara was 13. She was sprinting fiercely through the streets on Coruscant. She wasn't alone though. A boy around her age was running with her. Some one was chasing her… actually a Rodian, a Zabrak, and a Weequay were chasing her. They all wielded blasters and were shooting at them when they came in range. Every being, alien or human, was ducking out of the way as Atara and the boy weaved through them._**

_**When Atara was a good length away from them, she turned around and began to fire at her chasers while cautiously running backwards.**_

"_**Keep running", Atara yelled at the boy. The boy looked at her for a moment before running again. He'd only reached a short distance before Atara shot the Rodian and turned back around to start running again. The Zabrak and the Weequay stopped firing to examine their dead comrade. By the time they looked up again, Atara and the boy were already gone.**_

"_**Come on! I know the perfect place to hide out until those thugs leave." The boy pulled Atara through the crowd of people in to an alley…**_

Atara woke up with a jolt of fear. She was hot and shaking in her bed and her evening clothes were saturated with sweat while her heart beat faster then she ever thought it could. She pulled the covers off and began to walk to the bathroom. The light switch automatically turned on as she walked in. She turned to face the mirror and saw that her face was flushed. _What was that dream about?_ she thought. _It was so familiar._ She put her hand under the faucet which, immediately, spurt out water. She cupped her hands to fill them up with water, and then threw it on her face which she then repeated.

As she dabbed her face with a towel, she felt that familiar presence she had felt earlier that day, however it was further away.

"And what could he possibly be doing at this hour?" Quietly she walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her satin robe, and walked out of their quarters, trying not to disturb Jaina.

As she walked down the hall, she tried to walk as light as she could. She looked from side to side, cautiously, watching for any one else that could be awake. When she was half-way down the hall, she saw a dim light coming from the main hall. She continued to walk forward when she saw who was behind that small light: Landen. He was reading a datapad when he looked up at her, and grinned.

"Why are you up so late? It's the middle of the night", Atara asked in a softened tone. She sat down on the couch next to where Landen was sitting. He looked down and chuckled to himself before he answered her. "I should be asking you the same thing." He looked at her, and then back at the datapad.

"I…uh…I couldn't sleep", stuttered Atara. Landen shut the datapad off and looked at her…oddly.

"You're lying."

"I am not!"

"You had a bad dream." Atara looked at him with a face that said 'How dare you'. "Oh, so you've decided to read my thoughts now? A little intrusive, I must say."

"What was it about?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Atara was becoming irritated.

"Who was the boy?" Atara's jaw dropped. _Why is he doing this? How…_

"Don't look so stunned. All Jedi can read minds. The weak ones, that is." Atara's face turned from a stunned look to and insulted one. Landen began to laugh hysterically.

"Ugh! Men", Atara said as she threw the datapad in his face and stormed off. Landen jumped off the couch and began to chase after her. It had only been a few seconds, but she'd gotten to a pretty considerable distance.

"Look, look, look. I'm sorry. I was only kidding around. It was a joke!" Landen had ran right in front of her to stop her from walking away.

"Oh really? Well, I'm sorry. I must have forgotten to laugh!" She tried to walk away again, but Landen grabbed her arm. She looked at him almost angrily but softened when she saw how gentle his face looked. He gazed directly in to her eyes.

_Uh-oh. _She thought.

He released his grip on her arm. He then used the same hand to push her dirty-blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear. She shivered at the touch of his hand.

"Atara…I…"

"THERE you are! I was looking all over for you! It freaked me out when I didn't see you in your bed. Why are you even up, Atara?" Jaina looked almost frazzled. Atara looked at Jaina, then back at Landen.

"Um, I couldn't sleep. But I'm a little more tired now. I'll be right there."

"Okay, but hurry up though. It's kind of lonely in that room." Jaina slowly turned around and headed back to the room, her long robe trailing after her.

Atara looked at Landen again. He was looking down, as if almost embarrassed. "Goodnight Landen." Atara began to walk away.

"Goodnight…Pooja." Atara stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Her face turned a ghostly pale.

"What did you call me?" Atara began to tremble, somewhat. Landen grinned again, and walked away. Atara stood frozen for a few moments as she watched Landen walk away. After he was out of sight, she began to run back to her room.

_No one's called me that name in a long time! How does he know it?_


End file.
